


Is she in?

by MandalVandal



Category: Callie and Arizona, Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Wrote this after watching season seven and some of season eight and this was a cathartic answer to some of my frustrations with some of the plotline if you read the story you will understand why. It is post birth of Sofia pre plane crash.Am rewritting it a little so might take a while to post especially as trying to finish off a couple of other stories that are rattling around in my head.





	1. Third wheel?

**Author's Note:**

> As always the the characters belong to the awsome Shonda and company

It was just getting to be too much! In the early weeks, she had let it slide, after all they had been through so much and setting boundaries seemed too trivial, too petty! Now she regretted it big time! He was constantly there in their lives! Yes, Sofia was his daughter; she knew, she would never be allowed to forget that fact and she understood where Callie was coming from. It was just she felt like Callie was married to Mark rather than to her! He was there for nearly every meal, spent most evenings when he wasn’t working in their apartment. He constantly joined them at lunch at work, walked them to work and even went grocery shopping with them! He was everywhere! It was Mark and Callie all the time and very little Arizona time.  
Maybe she was just frustrated that her and Callie had not made love since well since it seemed forever. Before the accident Callie did not like to be touched because well she felt fat and ugly despite Arizona’s genuine reassurances of how beautiful and miraculous she found Callie. Then after the accident it obviously took time for Callie to heal, but now when it should have been good, Callie always seemed to be in bed before her and fast asleep and in the morning there were Sofia’s needs. It was almost as though Callie was avoiding getting intimate with her.  
Was she, Arizona being too paranoid and jealous? All Arizona knew was it was becoming too much!  
The final straw was yesterday evening. Arizona had organised an intimate romantic meal out to celebrate the anniversary of their first date. Teddy was going to babysit Sofia, as she had not been able to get hold of Mark (Typical! When you did not want him we was everywhere when you did, he could not be found.) and as it was rather last minute she did not want to assume he would be available to look after Sofia. However just as Callie and Arizona were nearly ready, Mark arrived and announced he was ready! Arizona asked ready for what? It transpired Callie had invited him.  
Arizona was speechless with incredulity – as Teddy was there she didn’t want to raise a scene but to rub salt in the wound she could barely get a word in edgeways throughout the meal between the BFFs. It certainly was not the planned romantic meal. It got even worse!  
As Arizona picked up the bill to pay it she realised on the way she needed to visit the Ladies. When she came out of the restroom however there was no sign of Mark or Callie. They had left without her. Arizona had to call a taxi.  
It was only when she got home, that they noticed she was missing when she put her keys down with a slam and asked what had happened. They had forgotten about her. To add insult to injury, though they both apologised they clearly were not contrite as they obviously found it extremely funny.  
Arizona wanted to cry – her planned romantic evening was in ashes!


	2. is it all in her head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continution

So, here was Arizona in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Callie was beside her yet from Arizona’s perspective, she was miles away. It hurt so much. She loved Callie, perhaps too much! She had married her because of this love. She had really meant it when she said, “I’m in”. It was not just because she had contributed to the damn mess by mishandling Africa but because she couldn’t bear to be away from her beloved Calliope. She was her Breath, her life! It used to be about cutting and saving the tiny humans but the only tiny human that was important to her now was Sofia. Africa had taught her that work was no longer important it came second now, a long way behind what was first, Callie and Sofia.

But and this was a big but, something she had not anticipated. She had expected it to be hard to gain Calliope’s trust – but when Callie said yes to marrying her and she did, Arizona thought they were on their way to the happy ever after but this! To be a third wheel! Yes she had expected to come second to Sofia but to come behind mark and not just a little bit. Arizona wondered if Callie would even notice if she wasn’t even there. The more she thought about it , in quite frankly a self-pitying way, the more she wondered. She had promised not only to Callie but also to herself that she would no longer bail when things got hard and she said she was in! Maybe she was wrong but she had to know whether or not she was being silly. Perhaps she maybe should best leave it alone until her paranoia abated.

However the next day…

Arizona got to the cafeteria for lunch earlier than expected so she settled down to eating her lunch and doing her crossword waiting for Callie as arranged. In she came right on time, but she was so busy chatting to Mark that she failed to see Arizona and walked right past her and sat at another table. Despite what had happened the previous night at the restaurant she was shocked. Callie had not even bothered to look to see if she was there despite a prearranged meeting. Rather than get up and join them she decided to wait to see if they noticed.

They did not!

Later as Arizona was charting in her office, her thoughts returned to last night’s thought processes. What if this week she didn’t go home – she could sleep here in one of the oncall rooms or go to a hotel to see if her wife really wanted to be her wife and would miss her. Or whether Callie really wanted a husband. To be fair to Callie she would make no decision based on a few episodes and a week should be enough test time as it would allow for Callie’s possible and reasonable assumptions that some of Arizona’s absences to be accounted for as shifts and emergency surgeries.


	3. It continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and not so sweet

Arizona moved into the hotel.

A week went by. 

 

From Arizona’s point of view it looked like she had not been missed. There was one time, when it had just been her and Callie at lunch (a rare occurrence.) Callie hadn’t asked where Arizona had been. She clearly had not been missed.

The weeks trial was up!


	4. Moving deckchairs on the titanic!

Though the weeks trial was up Arizona just couldn’t confront Callie about it. She was too scared to make it all final. She also missed Sofia as much as she missed Callie and it was not her fault that her mothers were possibly estranged. So Arizona made a point of sneaking up to day care as much as possible to be with her daughter. She went when she neither Callie nor in particular Mark would not be there.

It was strange, though she was tired and sad she felt less stressed about the situation now that she had removed herself from the triangle. Technically she had not bailed she was merely testing to see if Callie had bailed on her.

At the end of her shift Arizona decided to go for a short walk to clear her head before heading back to the hotel. As she rounded the corner of the apartment block where she technically still lived, she noticed an apartment for sale.

The impulsive Arizona came out. She reasoned that even if all that was going on at the moent was her own silliness and insecurities then purchasing this apartment would just be an investment. It was better than renting. The rent of which Callie never let contribute to anyway.  
Arizona put in an offer and it was accepted plus as it was empty she struck a deal to rent whilst all the paper work went through. It was a win win!  
Arizona decided to give Callie a further three weeks to see if she noticed Arizona was bsent from her life.

The apartment was only a small one bedroom affair. She had also bought the furniture that was already there so it was furnished.  
Arizona couldn’t decorate until she legally owned it but even so it was a nicer colour scheme than the bat like apartment that was Callie’s despite the wall Arizona had been given to paint to cheer it up. Best of all the new apartment had so much more natural light. This was because of its position. It had windows both front and back including an adorable veranda overlooking back onto the communal courtyard which on the rare occasions when it was not raining in Seattle you could actually sit outside.

Arizona shied away from that thought as she so hoped she was wrong about the situation and she would be having tenants rather than living here herself permanently.

She reluctantly decided to test Callie further. The next time she was off and Mark and Callie were not she moved all her stuff out of hers and Callie’s bedroom plus some of the cooking utensils. Contrary to popular belief she was a far better cook than her Calliope.

Arizona waited the next day to see Callie’s reaction. Sadly there was no Callie seeking her out to find out what the heck was going on. Callie was either pretending nothing was going on or she had just not noticed again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual not my charachters all Shondas merely playing with them

Callie was either pretending nothing was going on or she had just not noticed again!  
The latter was confirmed when Arizona was having quality time with Sofia up in day-care. Callie came in. This was unexpected which meant Callie’s surgery was have ended quicker than Arizona had anticipated. Callie gave her thousand megawatt smile not just at Sofia but at Arizona as well. This made Arizona hopeful. Arizona also got a loving yet chaste kiss on the lips from Callie before she settled down next to Arizona and Sofia.  
Callie however said nothing along the lines of ‘Where the hell have you been?’ She just chatted normally - well not quite normally! Some of the conversation was almost as if it was the continuation of something Callie seemed to think Arizona had been present for. Arizona did not want to let on she was so enjoying the this time with just her girls without the M word being around – however it soon became time to go as she had scheduled surgeries. As she go up to leave Callie grabbed her hand and said ‘Are you likely to be finishing early tonight?’  
‘Possibly, why?’ asked Arizona, intrigued, perhaps, perhaps Callie had noticed after all and was going to suggest one to one quality time.  
‘if you are’ ‘could you let me know as we could do with some groceries. What between looking after this little angel and cheering up Mark we seem to be running out of supplies continued Callie ‘and I know you never notice when we are running low’ she added teasingly to Arizona.  
Arizona’s heart sank, Callie clearly had not noticed Arizona’s week’s absence, well nearly two weeks now.  
‘I will see what I can do’ Arizona smiled back at Callie. She needed to shop for herself, maybe she would do this for Callie and Sofia and maybe spend the evening and the night. It had been so wonderful this one to one time.  
That all changed when she later heard Mark arranging to go for a drink at Joe’s with Callie if Arizona finished early enough to look after Sofia after she had been shopping. Callie was agreeing saying it would be nice as they hadn’t had any real BFF time recently.  
Arizona was not best pleased to say the least, not much BFF time really!!! She so wanted to say something, but no she had promised herself that Operation See if Callie misses me. Would lat the month and having a row now would contravene this, so she took a few deep breaths and approached the two with an apologetic look on her face gave Callie a quick peck on the cheek and simply said  
‘Hi in a rush but just to let you know it is looking very doubtful I will be able to do the shopping tonight!’  
Arizona then rushed off before Callie could reply, react or do anything else really.

 

A pattern solidified and developed further of the next week. If Callie was on her own for lunch she noticed where Arizona sat if she came in after her, or waved her over if she arrived first. Either way she still acted as though Arizona was not missing in her life. (Arizona was both incredulous and sad simultaneously about this.)  
Arizona however loved theses times and talking and engaging with her beloved, it was so like B.A (Before Africa) that her resolve wavered.  
Things were different when bloody Mark was with Callie, which was about 80% of the time. They just did not notice her. And her resolve hardened.  
Some one noticed though!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter here more a link.

Some one noticed though!

‘Arizona! What is going on between you and your wife?’ asked Teddy, as she sat down with her lunch tray opposite Arizona.  
Arizona looked up from her crossword startled but gave her best innocent face and said she did not know what Teddy was talking about.  
Teddy gave her the look and Arizona crumbled and told all to her best friend. Teddy was aghast.  
Teddy wanted to confront Callie and Mark on her friend’s behalf but as her friend she relented to Arizona’s wishes that a month for Callie to notice and sort it out, if not Arizona would call Callie out on it herself.   
Teddy recognised this reluctance as being Arizona’s fear of confrontation that could make her relationship with Callie end badly. Despite it all; the stress; the strain; the downright unkindness however unintendedly, which in Teddy’s book made it all the worse, Arizona was so in love with Callie that it hurt.  
Teddy had been privy to emails from Arizona whilst she was in Africa talking about how much she loved and missed Callie.   
Teddy could shake Callie. Callie could just not see how much Arizona had done for her. Yes Arizona had unintentionally hurt Callie by trying to do the right thing but Callie had been breaking Arizona’s heart ever since she got back from Africa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short and sweet one, was going to be longer but I liked the brevity of this ...

The month was nearly up.

 

Callie was getting more and more puzzled by the dirty looks Teddy kept throwing her.

Though she was Arizona’s best friend, Callie still considered Teddy to be her friend as well. Callie was just about to ask Teddy what the frak she had done wrong to garner such looks from her when Mark monopolised her and started wittering on about something.

Yes he was her best friend and yes the father of her child , but he was beginning to get on her nerves. He seemed to be constantly everywhere. Breakfast; Lunch; the evening when all she wanted to do was to spend quality time with her wife. Frak it was almost as though he believed he had married her too at her and Arizona’s wedding. Maybe he hadn’t been joking about father in laws – at least her Father had put him in his place. 

Maybe she ought to say something. She was very surprised that Arizona had not blown her top. Then again her beloved seemed to be a workaholic, even by surgeon standards, at the moment. Arizona got home after Callie had gone to bed, was gone again most mornings - actually Callie tried to think of the last time she had seen her wife at breakfast. She was not sure because Mark always monopolised the conversation at breakfast.- actually thinking about it several times when Sofia got her up in the night, Arizona was not there and actually…

‘Earth to Callie’ said Mark grinning.

‘What Mark!’ snapped Callie. She was annoyed because he had interrupted her thought processes. She was on the brink of something that had been niggling her for a while – just on the edges of her consciousness, she was within touching distance solving a mystery she was not aware of having to solve – if she could only…


	8. Chapter 8

Arggh! She nearly had it if Mark had not interrupted her! I am so channelling Arizona because I am finding Mark so annoying thought Callie wryly. Mark gave her his best Puppy dog look, which usually worked on Callie and then continued to drone on about Lexie and missed opportunities. Callie though had, had enough! He had just thwarted her asking Teddy about what was wrong as well as interrupting her though processes.

‘Mark! Enough!’ Callie said probably more forcefully than she had intended but all her pent up frustration s of having Mark constantly there in her life had got too much!

To say Mark was surprised was the understatement of the year.

‘Hey he smirked trying to lighten the mood ‘you sounded just like your girlfriend then.’

‘No Mark!’ Callie said through gritted teeth; boy was he annoying her today! ‘Arizona is not my girlfriend, she is my Wife! Yes! My wife! We are meant to be going through our honeymoon period, just the two of us ! However you seem to be constantly there and it is getting a bit annoying to say the least Mark, so you need to back off!’

Mark was stunned but said ’But I am the Dad ! I am Sofia’s father!’

‘I know Mark and yes you should be building a relationship with her, but not invading mine, Arizona’s and Sofia’s. We are one family unit you and Sofia on your own is another, you need to butt out of ours!’

Mark was too shell shocked to come out with his usual, spoilt little boy tantrums. This type of talk he expected from Arizona and just shrugged it off as jealousy, but from Callie, who got him so well that she had become blind to his faults was actually telling him to back off he knew instantly she would be setting boundaries actually the way she was holding out her hand they would be serious boundaries because at the same time she was holding out her hand she was asking for the key to her apartment. 

‘But what if I want to visit Sofia’ Mark stuttered.

‘Then you knock!’ said an exasperated Callie. ‘Or better yet we will organise a schedule so you get her for specific times then you will not be encroaching on mine and Arizona’s time. We will work out the co-parenting just like couple who have split up and share custody not that we were ever together. In other words boundaries Mark, boundaries!’

Mark nodded, Calie was using that tone that brooked no argument.

 

Callie was very busy for the rest of the day so she did not have to time to meet her wife at lunch. Callie still felt a thrill go through her every time she said or thought the word wife. She was so happy. She had an adorable daughter and an equally adorable wife. What more could a girl want!  
Well actually to see her wife! When she got home with Sofia that evening she had expected her to be there. Okay she had not picked up Sofia from day-care but then Arizona knew how much Callie liked to do that. Still Arizona was not home, she was certainly not in surgery according to the board. Callie had checked when she had finished hers. She was anxious to tell Arizona about the new arrangements re Sofia. Arizona’s shift had officially finished earlier than hers. Maybe an emergency had come in? Callie sighed ‘Again!’

Arizona still had not come home when Callie went to bed, she was too tired to wait up any longer. She would see her at breakfast.  
Next morning, Arizona was not there! It did not look like Arizona had come home at all! What the heck! Why had she not phoned to say she was doing an all nightery like she usually did.

‘Oh my God! What if something had happened to her what if…’

Just before Callie went into full panic mode, there was a twist on the front door handle of someone assuming they could walk right in, but the door was locked so they knocked.

Callie knew who it was. ‘Go away Mark’ she yelled through the door.

‘Aww come on Callie, we always have breakfast together!’ came Mark’s muffled reply.

‘Boundaries remember!’ she yelled in return, refusing to open the door.

Mark knocked on the door gain before the penny finally dropped that Callie had been deadly serious yesterday and as she was not a morning person he decided not to push it.

Callie was not in the best of moods by the time she got to work. She dropped Sofia off at day-care and went in search of Arizona to find out why Arizona had not let her know she would not be home the previous night.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie finally tracked Arizona down on the surgery floor chatting to Teddy. Teddy shot her one of those dirty looks she had thrown yesterday. This time Callie was distracted because she wanted an answer from Arizona. Because of the mood Mark had put her in and the panics she had had over Arizona not coming home last night it all came out more combative than normal about ‘where the hell!’ had Arizona been last night. But rather than Arizona raising to the bate she seemed bizarrely inordinately pleased this fueld Callie’s temper that she slipped into Spanish which now seemed to amuse Arizona rather than her usual attempt to calm Callie down when she got to this stage in her temper – it did help that Teddy muttered under her breath ’about time!’

 

Callie spun round her eyes blazing and was just about to demand of Teddy what the hell was wrong with her when all their pagers went off at the same time scattering them in different directions with emergencies.

Callie had another busy day so was unable to hook up calmly this time to get an answer her question. She was so intent on catching Mark to make arrangements over lunch for him to look after Sofia that evening so she could have a romantic evening without him coming and whinging that she failed to notice Arizona in the Cafeteria and her face go from hope to disappointment in sixty seconds.

It took a while to mollify him as he was still sulking about breakfast.

(So Callie failed to see Arizona leave the Cafeteria trying to leave nonchalantly so as not to cause gossip but if you had been able to look closely you would have seen Arizona was close to tears.) 

Callie gritted her teeth at mark and tried not to blow her top again at him as she so wanted, no needed this evening of just her and Arizona. The energy she put into this made her realise just how much she had been putting Mark’s needs before Arizona’s and she felt so guilty about that and it made Callie realise all over again what an awesome wife she had in Arizona.

By the time Callie had finished her shift, she was mildly exhausted but she was determined that this evening would be about her and Arizona, especially as she realised to her horror that her and Arizona had not made love in the longest time. Not even on their wedding night as Sofia had been poorly. Callie was becoming increasingly mortified at the realisation of how much she had been neglecting her beloved Arizona.

Speaking of which her heart lightened as she was descending the main stairs in the lobby she saw Arizona just exiting the hospital. ‘Oh good!’ thought Callie ‘No last minute emergencies’ and Callie knew that neither of them was on call that night so it would be perfect.

As Callie exited the hospital herself, instead of seeing Arizona just reaching their apartment building – she was halfway down the street. ‘what the heck?’ thought Callie.

Callie debated whether to go home and wait for Arizona – perhaps she is going to pick up a few groceries or to follow her. Callie was not sure what made her go with the second more irrational option, she found herself following Arizona. Callie lost her however when she turned the corner a mere minute behind her. Arizona was no where in sight.

Callie pondered what to do now? Should she go home and wait for Arizona? Phone her? 

Callie was suddenly afraid, was Arizona cheating on her?

No she could not believe that of her Arizona. Arizona had many faults but infidelity no, that would be completely and utterly out of character of her! Arizona was too honourable even for her tendency to bail.

All this brain rambling though did not explain what Arizona was up to. Callie continued to dither between going home and waiting for Arizona or phoning her. So much so that she started to do the ‘pee dance!’

Inspiration hit Callie – Teddy! Teddy had been pulling faces a her and making strange comments stood to reason she would know where Arizona had disappeared to. The trick would be to get Teddy to talk to her at the moment as for some reason she clearly was not Teddy’s favourite person at the moment. However Callie felt on some instinctual level this would be one of the most important things she needed to do in her life. A sense of urgency seized Callie as she made her way back to the hospital. She had no idea as to whether Teddy would still be working or not. This was answered by seeing Teddy just leaving the hospital. Teddy was clearly not going straight home as she was going in the opposite direction to the carpark. If anything, Teddy was heading in the same direction as Arizona had gone!  
‘Oh god!’ thought Callie ‘her and Arizona! – impossible!’ Even though she knew her thoughts her silly in the extreme – it still did not stop her intercepting Teddy and asking her point blank.

‘Is my wife cheating on me with you?’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this little tale, thankyou so much to everyone who has read this, left Kudos and/or comments you have no idea how important it was. So thankyou, thankyou and hope the end lives up to expectations.

‘Is my wife cheating on me with you?’

Teddy, who had indeed been on her way to see Arizona, to vent about her most recent show down with Christina and had not noticed Callie.

‘What?’ exclaimed a startled Teddy ‘Don’t be ridiculous, apart from the fact I am straighter than straight, Arizona has given her heart to you and no one else will do. Not that you deserve her!’ Teddy could not finishing with.

‘Okay’ said Callie with her hands up in surrender ‘Firstly sorry, I know Arizona would never, but something is up and your little snide comments only lends testament to that! So what the frak is going on?’

‘You really want to know? You really care?’ said Teddy snarkily.

Callie was perplexed at the snark. Why was Teddy so obviously angry with her?

‘Of course, I do I am her wife!’

‘Well! You have a funny way of showing it!’ retorted Teddy.

‘What the heck do you mean by that ‘ said Callie getting increasingly frustrated by the minute by Teddy’s obtuse replies. Callie was almost at the point of grabbing Teddy by the lapels and snarling at her.

Teddy though seemed to calm down a bit and began to look thoughtful. 

‘I guess’ Teddy half said to herself ‘ this is what she has been waiting and hoping for. I guess it is okay, okay Callie follow me and I will let Arizona explain all herself’ and with that Teddy started to move towards the end of the street.

Callie was too stunned and perplexed to utter anything more and just followed Teddy.

As Teddy turned the corner she entered immediately into the apartment block there. Teddy then proceeded to go up the stairs. Callie followed half worried, half curious.

On the next floor, Teddy went up to an apartment door and knocked. Arizona opened the door, her welcoming smile froze in shock when she saw Callie behind Teddy. 

Now was the time.

‘I think’ said Teddy into the silence ‘That I will chill with you some other time Arizona! Call me if you need anything’ with that Teddy left leaving Callie and Arizona just staring at each other.

Callie was the first to speak.

‘What the heck is going on Arizona? I missed you last night when you didn’t come home between shifts. This morning you were really weird with me when I started to ask you about it and now I find you here! What is going on?’

Arizona merely said

‘You better come in.’

Callie walked into a bright cheery apartment, the type of place that if you were meeting Arizona for the first time you would probably associate with her. It suited her bubbly sunshine persona. It was then it further struck Callie, how much Arizona had given up for Callie over the years. Living in a bat cave was one of them.  
Callie was still puzzled as to what Arizona was doing here?

Arizona sat down on the sofa and indicated to Callie to do the same, which she did.

‘Callie!’ said Arizona with tears glistening her eyes ‘It was not just last night I was missing. I have not been at our apartment since our anniversary night. I wanted to see if you would miss me at all!’

‘What anniversary night? We haven’t had an anniversary recently’ said Callie bewildered ‘and why wouldn’t I have missed you?’

Arizona sighed sadly and proceeded to tell Callie all that had happened over the past month. What had started it off, how she was feeling, about the apartment, everything!

Callie was too stunned to interrupt. The more she heard, the more horrified she became. By the end of Arizona’s speech, tears were flowing down both their faces.  
‘Baby’ said a mortified Callie ‘how can you ever forgive me as to what I have done? I have treated you horribly…but why didn’t you yell and scream at me for your attention?’

‘I tried that once remember.’ replied Arizona ‘ All it did was nearly cost you and Sofia your lives, I could never do that again.’

Callie, if possible fell even more in love with her wife but also felt dread take hold and squeeze her heart. Was she too late? Arizona had not said she had forgiven her!

‘I am so, so, so very sorry Arizona! How can I make it up to you? Can you forgive me? Am I too late?’ Panic was beginning to enter Callie’s eyes and voice.

Arizona reached over and took Callie’s hand and smiled, not her megawatt smile, but her comforting, reassuring smile.

‘It’s okay Callie, you are here, you noticed, you cared, you came looking for me, you showed I mattered to you, that I was important to you, that is all I wanted.’

What Arizona did not add that she was so relieved because today was the last day of her month’s trial!

‘What can I do to make it up to you though?’ said Callie ‘I have set boundaries now with Mark, finally! I must though be able to do more, I love you so much Arizona, I lost sight of that because I was so wrapped up in me and lost sight as to what…’

Arizona stopped Callie’s ramblings with a searing kiss, which Callie returned tenfold. 

That night celebrated the first day of ownership of her apartment the best way possible by making love all night with her wife!

Tomorrow they would set rules and boundaries and important talk but tonight was all about the physical reconnection.

The End


End file.
